Death show
by El Reto
Summary: "Es un espectáculo de impiedad y sangre. El público enloquece ante el choque del filo contra la carne humana; en concreto, del filo que una vez se llamó Soul Eater Evans. Ahora que la ciudad ha caído en las fauces de la locura, solo queda sucumbir. Y mientras tanto, el show continúa." Llega el Desempate de El Reto. "¿Quién será el vencedor?" Vuestros reviews lo decidirán. "Rainn."


**Sed todos bienvenidos a la última batalla de One shots del concurso del fandom de Soul Eater: **

**¡ El Reto!**

 **Y así es, soy Bell Star** (la regidora del concurso) **y espero que estéis teniendo un buen inicio de año. (¡UN MUY FELIZ 2016!)** Espero que se cumpla todo lo que os propongáis. Pronto se acerca la **noche de Reyes** y **qué mejor regalo que dos relatos estupendos.**

 **Ha llegado la hora, tras tanta espera. Aquí los tenemos. Os presento el Relato del tercer participante de El Reto, que opta a ganar el premio (para más información, clicad en el perfil de El Reto y leed la biografía. **También podréis encontrar los demás fics del concurso para leer, 20 en total. **Con estos, ¡22!). "¿Cómo?" Muy sencillo.**

 **El ganador del concurso será por tanto el que obtenga más reviews en su fic , durante una semana entera. El plazo para dejar reviews válidos (reviews/comentarios en los fics que tienen que estar hechos con una cuenta de Fanfiction y al menos dos o tres líneas de largo. Los _comentarios Guest/anónimos_ aunque no serán aptos para la votación, son siempre bien recibidos como cualquier otros. Toda opinión es válida.)  empieza ya y acaba el día 8 de enero a las doce de la noche para todos. **Viváis donde viváis, no importa **. Todos podéis comentar lo que queráis o incluso ambos one shots. Esta es la final, nuestros concursantes han cumplido. ¡** Dad lo mejor de vosotros mismos en los reviews!

* * *

 **Y gracias de todo corazón por mi parte y por la de nuestros veinte participantes, ¡a todos por formar parte con vuestras lecturas, vuestro apoyo y esos maravillosos comentarios! Mis dos últimos concursantes están ansiosos por saber vuestras opiniones y os desean lo mejor.**

 **Este One Shot se llama " Death Show" y tanto su creador, Rainn, como yo, esperamos que lo disfrutéis. **(Ambos fics son de una media de 1000 palabras por relato.) ** Para encontrar el otro relato decisivo del concurso: "Creo en ti". Y poder leerlo o comentarlo. Dirigios a la cuenta de El Reto y lo encontraréis en el listado de fics del concurso. Si tenéis alguna duda, mandad un PM** a esta cuenta o a la de Bell Star, sin ninguna vergüenza y seréis gratamente respondidos. ** Muchísimas gracias de nuevo** y ** hasta la vista compañeros. **

(Como siempre, si mis concursantes empatados tienen alguna duda o consideran que hay que cambiar algún detalle (o añadirlo) de los one shots, tan sólo comunicádmelo y los cambios serán hechos como gustéis. Me comprometo a opinar en cada uno de los relatos como anteriormente. Todos los concursantes seréis avisados vía email o PM.)

* * *

 _ **Rainn**._

* * *

 **" Death S** **how "**

Íbamos subiendo aquella escalinata despacio, con parsimonia, casi tambaleándonos al son de una música imaginaria, bajo una intensa luz roja. Los vítores iban acercándose más y más a medida que ascendíamos, y nos embriagaban. El escenario rogaba por nuestra aparición, pedía a gritos su dosis de sangre y nosotros no éramos nadie para negársela.

Poco a poco, la voz del comentarista se hizo comprensible a nuestros oídos:

—¡...El dúo invicto, los letales "004"!

La luz cambió súbitamente a un irritante color blanco que no nos dejaba ver nada. Usé mi mano de visera, y entonces lo pude contemplar: las masas enardecidas, haciendo rebosar las gradas, agitando sus manos en el aire, gritando nuestro nombre. ¡Cero, cero, cuatro... Cero, cero, cuatro...!

No pude evitarlo. Mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa casi desfigurada por aquella sensación de poder. En la grada más próxima a la arena, el Dios de la muerte nos escrutaba con la mirada bajo su máscara una vez más. Ese ser desvencijado y siniestro que se refugiaba en su capa ahora estaba habitado por el alma del que antaño fue nuestro mayor enemigo; en un descuido en la estrategia de ataque del Shibusen, el Kishin consiguió adueñarse del cuerpo de Shinigami-sama. Había conseguido gobernarnos a todos y propagar su locura como una pandemia, y ahora esperaba ansioso a que nosotros lleváramos a cabo nuestra actuación.

Si todavía pudiese escuchar a mi propia conciencia, me resultaría repugnante. Pero simplemente río y dejo mi mirada perdida en la multitud. Es lo más fácil.

Maka me dio un par de golpes en el hombro, y me señaló al frente. Era verdad, ahí estaban las pobres miserables que iban a sucumbir en nuestras manos. Nos miraban con intensidad, tratando de permanecer impasibles... Pero las apariencias no sirven de nada en el Death Show. Aquí, sólo los cuerdos tratan todavía de guardar la compostura. Y si no estás loco, no sobrevives; es la ley número uno.

Ya eran cadáveres.

—¿Maniobra de los diez segundos? —Escuché que me preguntaba Maka, unos pasos más adelante, dándome la espalda.

—Ni lo dudes —asentí, incorporándome.

Mi hermano siempre me había dicho que la vida de una persona puede cambiar completamente en diez segundos. Y ahora sabía que era verdad: Maka y yo lo íbamos a demostrar en ese mismo instante con un cien por cien de fiabilidad.

—¡Que empiece la batalla! —Chilló el comentarista.

El público aulló; aquella fue nuestra señal de salida. Adquirí mi forma de guadaña y Maka me alojó en sus manos. Podía sentir su euforia chispeando en aquel agarre; ella tenía más ganas de aquello que yo.

* * *

Maka fijó el objetivo. Se arrojó hacia la rubia con un furor irrefrenable. La otra hizo lo propio, y corrió hacia nosotros.

 **Uno.**

Yo choqué violentamente contra el otro metal, una lanza que, en realidad, no tenía mucho filo. Sonreí; en aquella armonización de almas no había suficiente locura.

 **Dos.**

Maka me giró en el aire a toda velocidad, y mientras mi movimiento servía para esquivar las estocadas de la niña, también la iba arrinconando, quizá más rápido de lo que los espectadores hubieran deseado.

 **Tres.**

Entonces frené de golpe. Mi maestra había rasgado su brazo izquierdo. Al instante, un borbotón de sangre negra salió disparado hacia la lanza de nuestra adversaria. En un parpadeo de ojos retomó su forma humana; se estaba ahogando, la sangre negra había entrado por su nariz y su boca. Cayó al suelo, agonizando.

—¡Tsugumi! —Gritó alarmada su maestra de armas.

 **Cuatro. Cinco.**

Aquello había sido su perdición. Nuestra enemiga había perdido los nervios.

Maka continuó blandiéndome, ahora haciendo cortes por todo el cuerpo de la otra técnico. Eran tajos profundos, pero no letales. Su sangre comenzó a mancharme.

 **Seis. Siete.**

Maka le había cortado los tendones de los hombros. La muchacha cayó con las rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Estaba completamente a nuestra merced. Sólo quedaba el golpe final.

Mi técnico me colocó entre las rodillas de la joven, con el filo mirando hacia arriba. Sentí cómo cada uno de mis vellos se erizaba ante lo que iba a suceder a continuación. El público se quedó en silencio, expectante...

 **Ocho. Nueve.**

—¡Oops! —Susurró Maka al oído de la atormentada técnico.

Y, como movida por un resorte, tiró de mí hacia arriba. Me abrí paso por la carne de la muchacha como una bala se abre paso por el aire, hasta atravesar el cráneo.

 **Diez.**

Aquello había terminado.

Una enorme ovación se abrió paso en las gargantas de las masas. Volvíamos a bañarnos de un morboso éxito. Tomé mi forma humana y di una mirada en derredor. Maka y yo alzamos los brazos. Solté una carcajada larga y sonora. Me encantaba estar enfermo, tal y como los demás.

A mis pies se encontraban las almas de la tal Tsugumi y su maestra de armas. Maka las recogió y me cedió una. De un trago, las engullimos, como símbolo de rotunda victoria.

—¡Excelente! —El locutor intervino entre el barullo—. ¡Una ejecución sublime, en ambos sentidos! ¡Pero todavía nos queda un contrincante en el show de esta semana! A continuación, tendremos el placer de ver el enfrentamiento entre los 004 y los siguientes clasificados... —Calló repentinamente. Los ánimos entre el público disminuyeron y se abrió paso el desconcierto—. No puede ser... Esta batalla será arriesgada... En fin, ¡el show debe continuar! —Una nueva ovación retomó el ritmo de la noche—. ¡Nuestro equipo 004 se enfrentará ahora con un dúo temible... ¡El equipo 106!

Maka y yo miramos hacia la puerta de acceso a la arena. Al cabo de unos segundos, la pareja hizo su aparición, escalón a escalón, tambaleándose como al son de una música imaginaria...

La luz blanca se reflejó en las gafas de Stein y me cegó de nuevo. Detrás de él, una silueta del todo conocida asomó, con entusiasmo contenido.

—Hola, Maka... —Musitó, con una risa floja.

—Ja... Ja, ja... Hola, papá... —mi maestra temblaba de emoción y nervios. ¿Acaso no había deseado mil veces esto, en cierto modo?

Ambos equipos nos pusimos en guardia. El público no comprendía del todo las dimensiones de aquel enfrentamiento, pero explotó en aplausos y vítores igualmente.

—Te quiero, Maka —soltó Spirit en medio de la arena.

—Y yo a ti.

El locutor dio la señal de salida. El público aulló. Yo volví a sonreír como un desquiciado.

El show debía continuar.

* * *

 **Os dejo para acabar con unas palabras del autor, que os quiere dedicar** : "¡Hola de nuevo! Esto ha sido Rainn. En esta ocasión, he decidido cambiar completamente de estilo. En el anterior fic, "Reminiscencias", opté por descripciones cargadas, lenguaje algo más elaborado y, en fin, otro cuento (jajá). Este texto ha sacado un lado más oscuro de mí. Me apetecía hacer sufrir a mis personajes de una forma más física esta vez (Rainn Sádica, para serviles). ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué sabor de boca te ha dejado? Y, si mi amiga Bell me permite hacer apuestas... ¿Qué autor (si sospechas de alguno en concreto), crees que soy? Me pica la curiosidad."

 **"Nos leemos de nuevo. Muchos besos y _shippeos_."**

 _ **Rainn**_.


End file.
